Love Triangles
by spospo107
Summary: Pansy likes Malfoy, who likes Hermione, who likes Tidas, who likes Hermione but is also liked by Lavender and Parvati. HermionexDraco, HarryxGinny, better summary inside, please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So this is my first story I am uploading! Yay! I would just like to say I wrote this story for entertainment so i hope you all enjoy it. I would love reviews and criticism is fine as long as it is constructive, no need to be mean. This story is all from my head so if it is similar to someone else's that was unintentional but please let me know if there is someone with a similar story. I might have read it a long time ago and happened to sub consciously use it to help write my story. Anyway enough of the rambling hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish to own Harry Potter and the characters that come with it, I do not, it is all the wonderful work of J.K Rowling**

**Summary: Pansy likes Malfoy, who likes Hermione, who likes Tidas, who likes Hermione but is also liked by Lavender and Parvati. Ginny (who is liked by Blasie and Dean) and Cho like Harry, who likes Alethia (who is also liked my Seamus), who likes Ron, who likes Lavender, who likes Tidas**.

There is sure to be some interesting things that are bound to happen!

"It feels great to be back," Harry said smiling as they entered Hogwarts. "I have a feeling that this year it is going to be very amusing."

"I know! I can't wait to start our lessons! I read most of the books and it looks like the work will be interesting this year!" Hermione said enthusiastically.

"Work? Interesting? Since when?" Ron said. He was dreading the workload. " And how you find work interesting is beyond me. Oh and how come you didn't finish all your books?"

Just then his stomach let out a huge growl.

"I was busy and how you are always hungry is beyond me," Hermione snapped back.

"Hey Harry, Hermione and, you," Ginny said "I heard there are new students coming to Hogwarts!"

"Really who?" Ron asked inquisitively.

"I have no idea it's just going around the school. All I know is that they are in your year. From the rumors one is a girl and the other a boy," said Ginny.

"We better get going the feast is going to begin soon," said Harry.

"Hi Harry," Cho said sweetly.

_Oh my Gosh! Everything was fine and then she comes along! _Ginny thought.

"Er, Hello Cho," Harry said normally but was then puzzled when he looked at everyone's expressions. Hermione was smiling at him, Ginny had shot an evil glare in Cho's direction, Ron was staring at Harry and Cho was giving him a smile (it was a flirtatious one but he didn't really pick it up.)

_Oh you are so going down! _Ginny thought.

_Aww! They are so cute together, _Hermione thought.

_Why is she smiling at him? _Ron thought.

_He is going to be mine! _Cho thought.

"We should go sit down. Now," Ginny said trying ever so hard to contain her anger and putting a fake smile on her face.

"Ok let's go then," Harry said whilst walking in the direction of the great hall and absolutely unaware of two girls liking him.

_Gosh people really do change over the holidays, _Harry thought to himself.

Everyone gathered in the great hall all sitting by their house tables and they were all talking about the same thing: the new students.

"I wonder where they come from."

"I wonder if the girl is pretty."

"I wonder if they are smarter than Hermione."

"I think it's just a rumor"

"I am really hungry," said Ron weakly.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed, "You had 6 chocolate frogs, 7 pumpkin pastries, 2 packets of bertie bots and 3 sandwiches and you're hungry?" she said shocked.

"Yep, that was only a snack!" Ron replied casually.

Hermione stared at him dumbfounded.

_He looks so gorgeous and yet so naturally _Ginny thought staring at Harry.

"Hey Ginny," Dean said waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh" Ginny said coming out of her daydream.

"I uh really missed, um, it's nice to see you," Dean said. Dean has liked Ginny since fourth year and this year he intends to tell her how he really feels about her. He knows it will end up where everyone one is happy.

Well that's what he thought.

"Oh hey Dean it's great to see you too," she said cheerfully.

X X X

"So Blaise ready for the plan?" asked Draco.

"Er, yeah, sure." Blaise responded.

"Blaise you can't mess this up!" Draco said annoyed.

"I know! I know!" Blaise said.

"Ok so when Pansy walks in I'll turn her around and you add the potion to her drink. Wink at me when you're done and then finally I can get rid of her!" Draco smirked.

"Question?" Blaise asked curiously.

"WHAT?" Draco asked annoyed.

"Why don't you just put it in her drink now?" Blaise asked confused.

"Well I, never really thought about it" _God, I'm an idiot!_ "Ok then let's-"

"Hey Drakie-lakie-snakie-wakie-poo!" Pansy said as she came running in and gave Draco a kiss on the cheek. _Well there goes that plan, _Draco thought, _Oh Lord help me! _As Pansy sat down Draco quickly tapped Blaise and mouthed "the plan" to him.

"I've really missed you Draco," Pansy tried to say seductively but it came out very different then expected and it was actually creeping Draco out.

_Oh my word I am going to need therapy! _ Draco thought.

"So how has my sugar muffin been?" Pansy asked flirtatiously.

_Why me? Why the bloody hell me? How did I deserve this curse? Why can't the ground just swallow me up now? Wait. It could ruin my hair. Wait Draco focus. Focus! Just get rid of her now and your problems are solved!_

"Drackie-wackie? Are you ok my bunny bear?" Pansy asked in a mock mother voice.

"Huh? Oh yeah fine. Really," _God you're an idiot! _"Hey Pansy I need to talk to you about something." Draco said.

"Really? Me too!" Pansy replied.

"Um," Draco said as he swung around the bench with Pansy and ended up facing the wall.

"So what do you want to talk about honey moo?" Pansy asked sweetly.

_I think I am going to be sick. Oh Crap! What do I want to talk about??_

"The wall." _Oh Great Draco! The wall is so damn interesting! I mean you are hottest male on the planet and all you can come up with is the wall? Gosh I think I am proving to myself that I am an idiot._

"The wall? Well what about it?" Pansy asked very confused.

Just then Draco saw Blaise wink. _Well it's about bloody time! _" Er, nothing." And he swung them back facing the table.

"Hey mate what are you doing?" Blaise whispered.

"What do you mean what am I doing? I saw you wink!" Draco asked irritated.

"That was at a cute girl" Blaise replied casually.

"You idiot!" Draco wanted to scream but had to resort to hissing instead in order to not make it obvious. "You were supposed to put the potion in her drink!"

"I know but I could not miss an opportunity like that!" Blaise said looking at Draco in a "you must understand" look.

"Just get it done!" Draco said and quickly he swung Pansy around again.

"Draco you are confusing me. I don't know what is going on." Pansy said very confused.

_You never know what's going on anyway!_ _Draco keep your cool it will be worth it in the end!_

"So about this wall, um," Draco said trying very hard to sound normal and not irritated.

"The wall? Well I think it is very hard and well, brown" Pansy said.

_No duh hey! What else is a wall? Fluffy and pink? Oh gosh her wall can actually be that!_

Just then he saw Blaise wink but he didn't turn around until Blaise looked him the eye and started winking like crazy. This made him look like he had an abnormal twitch, which in turn scared some of the students around him.

_Finally, it's time to get rid of Pansy forever!_

**I promise the second chapter is much better!**

**I know some are lazy to review but it would help if you just send a review saying "read" just so I know how many people are reading the story.**

**Thanks!**

**If you are not lazy then please review! It will be appreciated!**

**Spospo107  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome students of Hogwarts! Hope you have all returned and are well. A few notices need to be announced. Quidditch season will start soon. Captains will be announced in two weeks in the great hall at dinner. To the first years the forbidden forest is out of bounds unless you wish to die a terrible death." Dumbledore said

At this point the first years all looked as if they seen a ghost, maybe because they have at that point.

"There are also two newcomers to come in sixth year, one by the name of Alethia Summit and the other Tidas Lanthard," Dumbledore said.

"What a surname!" Fred said.

"How horrible!" George said.

"Compared to Weasley?" said Sean.

They shot him daggers and then looked up at Dumbledore who looked right back at them smiling.

"Every bloody time," said Fred and George simultaneously.

"They will be sorted after all the first years. For now let the sorting begin," Dumbledore said.

Like usual the sorting started with each first year being scared to death and putting the sorting hat on its head. Slowly the pack of first years started to decrease as each of the students were sorted and went to go sit by their house table who have applauded them.

"I hope we don't get people who cause trouble. I really want to win the house cup this year!" Ron said.

"Well they took you in." Ginny said still annoyed about Cho. _Who does she think she is acting all innocent? I bet she has made out with every student in…_

"Ginny? Ginny?" Dean asked her again. W_hy is she so spaced out?_

"What?" Ginny snapped until she saw it was Dean who asked her the question. "Sorry Dean I have a lot on my mind."

Dean just opened his mouth and Ginny cut him off immediately.

"And no I do want to talk about it," she said firmly.

Finally the rumors of the new student were confirmed.

"And now we welcome the…"Dumbledore began saying.

"I …. Need ….. food ……" Ron said as if he was going to die if he did not eat soon.

"For heaven's sake Ron, GROW UP!" Hermione screamed so loud that the hall fell silent. She looked at Dumbledore and at the same time her cheeks filled with red. She was clearly embarrassed.

"Thank you for that point Miss Granger. She is right, we all need to be more responsible and start worrying about our futures, especially the 6th and 7th years." Dumbledore said calmly. "Now if we can have some quiet for the sorting of Alethia Summit and Tidas Lanthard."

Everybody in the hall turned to look at the new students.

"Alethia Summit if you would please come up for the sorting hat to choose the house for you," Dumbledore said.

All the guys in the hall stared at her in a sort of trance and were all praying that she was put in their house. Harry was staring at her with such awe that Ginny purposely spilled her pumpkin juice on to him.

"Oh I am so sorry Harry, I didn't mean to do that," Ginny said in her mock apologetic voice.

"What?" Harry said dazed still staring at Alethia and only noticing seconds later why Ginny was apologizing.

_Not Bad. I could do with a girl like her. Her beauty does not match mine at all but considering the choices here she is not too bad, _Draco thought.

"Draco, she is hot!" Blaise whispered excitedly.

"Too bad she is not going to get with you," Draco replied spitefully.

Though he did not know how right he was.

Atlethia was beautiful. Her eyes were a bright sapphire blue and her hair was half up and till her shoulders in a rich brown. This clearly made some of the students jealous.

_Ugh she so uses spells to get her hair like that, _one girl said.

_Her eyes are so fake, I can get that with a charm, _another said.

_She is probably really mean, _a young girl said.

_I am going to kill her if she flirts with Harry! _Ginny thought.

"Ginny she is quite beautiful don't you think?" Hermione said honestly.

"Sure, if you like the fake types," Ginny spat.

Hermione stared at Ginny but knew what was going on. Ginny was never that good at hiding her jealously, well at least from her.

"Hmm yes I can see, hmm," the sorting hat said, as everyone in the hall waited in anticipation to see which house she would be in.

"It must be…Ravenclaw!" The sorting hat screamed.

The boys in Ravenclaw cheered and they all asked her enthusiastically to sit next to them.

Next Tidal Lanthard went up to the chair, now it was the girls' time to stare.

_Oh crap! He actually has good looks, wait what the hell am I telling myself? We all know that I am the hottest male in the room, wait scratch that, I am the hottest male in the world. Please, if I look now all the females will still be staring at me._

But to Draco's shock they were not. Not even Pansy was staring at him, though there was one girl that was smirking at him. It was none other than Granger.

_Great the world must be mad if the only female staring at me is mudblood._

Hermione was smirking at Malfoy. She was enjoying this, the fact that the great Malfoy or so he thought was getting competition and she could see he was annoyed. She laughed to herself and once again stared at Tidas. She could not deny that he was good looking. He had golden hair and emerald eyes that she noticed now were staring into hers.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted at her.

"What?!" Hermione replied annoyed that she had to break contact with the new student.

"Oh nothing it looked like you were spaced out," Ron replied casually.

Hermione stared at him in anger and turned her head back to Tidas who now had the sorting hat on his head.

"Hermione you cannot deny he is handsome," Ginny said.

"Well I-," but Hermione knew she was right. Though she would never let herself be taken by a person's looks.

"Well he might be good looking but I'm sure that like other people who think they are good looking," she took a quick glance at Malfoy, "He is just a jerk," she replied confidently.

"Oh please, you cannot judge him until you have met him," Ginny said.

"Well, its clear by your heart that you belong in-" the Sorting hat was shouting in a clear loud voice.

Hermione was begging that this boy was not put into Slytherin.

"Please not Slytherin, please not Slytherin" Hermione begged softly.

"Please not Slytherin, please not Slytherin," Malfoy begged as well.

"Hufflepuff!" the sorting hat said happily.

Malfoy and Hermione both sighed in relief and little did they know it but they were actually agreeing on the same thing.

"Well you should be happy," Ginny said as she spoke to Hermione, "looks like he might not be a jerk at all!"

_Maybe she is right. Maybe he is a kind and respectable person_ Hermione thought.

She stared to look to where he was sitting and again she found herself looking at those emerald eyes of his.

"Someone looks relived," Blaise smirked at Draco.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked in mock confusion.

"Right Draco, play dumb, but I know you feel threatened by Tidas. Scared he will be considered better looking than you huh?" Blaise said smartly.

"Like I would feel intimidated by him," Draco replied but in his mind he knew Blaise was right.

"Now that all the students have been sorted, let the feast begin," and he clapped his hands twice and food appeared instantly everywhere.

"FOOOOOOD!" Ron screamed

Ginny and Hermione looked at Ron and sighed.

Everyone started to dish up and eat.

X X X X X X X

"Draco are you sure you are ok? You are acting kind of strange," Pansy asked concerned.

"I am absolutely fine thanks," Draco said with a huge smile on his face. "You should drink some of your pumpkin juice though, it looks good." At that moment Draco placed some pasta in his mouth except it was not pasta, it happened to be a hot chilli pepper.

"AAAAH!" Draco screamed so loud that again the hall fell silent and stared at him, well they all actually glared. Draco's eyes were watering and Pansy noticed.

"I ate a bloody pepper," Draco screamed clearly upset.

"Have some of my juice snookums," Pansy said caringly.

"NO! Please I'm fine. Please don't I -"

It was too late. Pansy was already pouring the liquid down Draco's throat.

_Oh Shit! I drank the potion! I am going to now confess my love to… What the hell is happening? _Draco thought.

He could not control himself and he started to stand on the bench in front of the hall and now they all stared confused.

"What the bloody hell is he doing?" Ron asked.

"Everyone I have a message to give to the one that I love," Draco said sounding serious but his facial expression showed an expression of him wishing that someone could avada kadavra him.

People stared shocked.

"Hmm, Interesting," Professor Dumbledore said and then he continued to eat.

"This person that I speak of creates me to have light in my day. She makes me feel as if I can fly but with no need of a broom. She is like an angel but she is more," Draco said while moving his arms as if doing a Shakespeare play.

"I think Malfoy has lost his mind," Harry said.

"She is so beautiful that she is most beautiful. She is like the blood in my body. She makes me feel there is a reason to live. Not just the reason of having the most money in the world and making everyone bow down to me," Draco said carrying on his dramatic performance.

Next to him Pansy stared at him in awe. _I cannot believe he is saying this about me!_

"And you ask who this person is? Well it is the one and only-" Draco said.

Everyone was waiting for him to say Pansy or more likely the new student Alethia but what he said shocked every single person, including Snape.

"Hermione Granger," Draco said with admiration in his voice.

The hall froze. Hermione and Snape started choking on their food and Ginny quickly knocked Hermione hard while the staff left Snape to choke. Everyone was staring at her.

_Shit! This is so bad! I have lost all my respect! I might as well ask her to kill me. It would be a favor considering what I'm going to have to deal with after this but I don't know what I'm saying! _Draco thought but knew he was never going to live this down.

"You think you are funny do you Malfoy?" she said to Malfoy with rage.

"But love I need to be with you," Malfoy said with desperation.

_What?! I need to be with a mudblood? Yes Granger, I think I'm hilarious. You know with all that time she spends in the library you would think that she could consider I took a potion by mistake. Like hell would I say this to her, let alone anybody._ Draco could not believe how this happened to him. Well he could but what were the chances?

"Ok he has gone to far now," Harry said with anger. All the Griffindors stared at him with anger.

"Drackie, that's it! We are over!" Pansy shrieked and ran out of the hall.

_Great, the plan worked. Only I am embarrassed for the rest of my life and will have to live in a hole, wait my hair, hmm I'll have to find another place to live but still I am shamed._

"You do not understand my love," Draco carried on.

"You call her love one more time you bloody ferret!" Ron was screaming.

"Let us not fight Ronald," Draco said calmly.

_What the hell?! Ronald? Not fight? Please I'd beat Weasely instantly, a joke really. Granger would be tough, ok fine she would kick my ass. Why is it taking so long to wear off?!_

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you Malfoy? Did you take a potion or something?" Ron asked confused.

That is when Hermione realized Ron must be right. Somebody must be playing a prank on him.

_Well I might as well have fun with this _Hermione though mischievously.

"Prove it," Hermione said while standing up.

Now everyone in the hall turned to stare at Hermione.

"I'll do anything to prove my love," Draco replied while bowing.

_Kill. Me. Now. I am freaking bowing to mudblood! I'll do anything? I can see she is having fun with this. I must say I am shocked with Weasley for actually saying the right words for once in his life, at least now she knows why I am acting so abnormal. _Draco thought.

"Tell me a poem," Hermione said shrewdly.

_Oh god! _Draco thought.

"I love your bushy hair

It means you do not care,

About your looks,

Because you love your books.

But for me I find you are like the sun

And more beautiful than anyone.

For even though I am the god of hot,

You beat me in one shot.

I need you to be mine,

So that I can shine.

So love me love me love me,

And let me be your fluffy."

Draco had been walking towards her the whole time and he was now on his knees. The hall at first was in silence but then it turned into laughter.

_This is so embarrassing! _Draco though and when he looked up at Hermione she was laughing too. Then she stared at him and looked him dead in the eye. He was convinced she knew that he was under the influence of the potion but could see she had more embarrassment coming for him.

"Why don't you sing me a song?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Which one my love?" Malfoy replied while kissing her hand.

_Ugh I kissed a mudblood! How am I supposed to get that out? A song? I do not even think I can sing! _Draco could see his life was getting worse.

"Hmm, surprise me" Hermione said playing along with joke.

Harry, Ron and the rest of the Griffindors were laughing too much to even complain that Hermione was asking Draco to do things for her.

"I love you, you love me, let us go and make a family, with a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too." Draco was singing so out of tune it was actually hurting people's ears though they were roaring with even more laughter than before, even Snape had a smile on his face and that is something you do not see often.

Hermione could not believe it. She was not sure what she more shocked of. The fact that Malfoy knew Barney, he was so out of tune or that he hugged her and gave her a kiss on her cheek which left her blushing.

_Ha. Seems like even Miss Know-It-All blushes when I kiss her. Wait why do I care? That is the least of my worries. I just sang Barney to confess my love. This of course is not real. When will this go away?_

Just then Draco began to feel like himself, not controlled by any sort of bind.

_Finally._

"That was great, why don't you sing another one?" Hermione was saying through her laughs.

"Whatever, mudblood," Malfoy spat.

The hall became silent again and Hermione stared at Malfoy in shock.

"Malfoy sang Barney to Hermione!" Neville screamed and once again the hall erupted in laughter. Malfoy began to stomp out of the hall but he heard Hermione call his name.

"Malfoy," Hermione said.

He turned around and glared at her.

"You've got nothing on me," Hermione said with a huge smirk on her face.

Malfoy got even angrier and stomped his way out of the hall while everyone was still laughing and staring at him.

X X X X X

"Dude that was hilarious! Who knew that potion was so powerful?" Blasie came in the dorms speaking with joy.

"Hilarious? Are you crazy? I do not think I can ever show my face in public again," Malfoy said angrily.

"Oh come on, she knew it was a potion and besides I thought Malfoys never quit," Blaise said.

_Crap! The stupid name thing! He uses it when it suits him! _Draco thought.

"Yeah well if anyone says one thing about what happened I swear I will hex them till they end up at St. Mungo's," Draco replied annoyed.

_Now all I need to do is get some sleep. Think about nice things Draco. New Firebolt, Pretty girls. Yes calm yourself. What the hell is Granger doing in my pretty girl thoughts? Great, I am permanently doomed for the rest of my life._

X X X X X X

"Good night huh?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"It was ok except for the fact that Malfoy declared his love for me!" Hermione said with excitement.

"Haha, that has already made my year! Though admit it Hermione you enjoyed all that attention didn't you?" Ginny asked.

"No not really, well I, it was nice that Malfoy embarrassed himself," Hermione replied.

"Well you tell yourself that, anyway we need to get to bed. Goodnight Hermione," Ginny said.

"Goodnight Ginny," Hermione replied.

_Me? Liking the attention? Not to mention from Malfoy? I don't think so but there is no doubt that the kneeling on his knee was quite cute. Wait, Hermione what did you say? You did not call the ferret boy cute. No it was just the potion._

With that she fell off to sleep.

X X X X X

"How crazy was that mate?" Ron said to Harry as they were getting ready for bed.

"I know, I think it was about time Malfoy got a taste of his own medicine," Harry said.

"Yeah, I agree but its funny things are getting a bit crazy around here," Ron said.

Yes it is and it is only about to get worse.


End file.
